


HunterTales: Don't Let Me Fall In Love With You

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Remote Control [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Falling In Love, Flirtation Cards, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, HunterTales AU, Ignored feelings, Invitation To Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mounting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rewind Made A Whoopsie, Rewind Tries To Be A Top, Riding, Semi-First Time, Shyness, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Snares Wants The Golden D, Snares Wants To Try Being A Bottom, Snares is a Shy Bean, UndeRewind AU, Undressing, Unspoken Confession, Velcro Is Superior, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: After another successful day of hunting grotesque beasts and checking the traps defending the town of Snowdin, Rewind receives a formal invitation to join his friend, host and mentor Snares in his private chambers. Eager, Rewind accepts but is he actually ready to fulfill his good friend's desires?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Rewind/Snares
Series: Remote Control [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691074
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheerubium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/gifts).



> HunterTales is a Bloodborne inspired Undertale AU created by Chee (https://twitter.com/PudgyChee). The main character is Snares, a Papyrus who lost his memories and his brothers (Sans and Wingdings), and now fends terrifying beasts off on his own to protect the declining town of Snowdin.
> 
> One day, a stranger going by the name of Rewind, arrives in HunterTales and Snares' lonely life finally regains a little bit of color and life with the budding friendship.  
> Rewind (created by WishingStarInAJar) is an AU voyager who travels through the Undertale Multiverse in search of a new body and SOUL for his lost brother, Papyrus. During his journeys, he goes on many adventures and makes new friends and foes along the way.

“Hey bud?” Rewind’s groggy voice crept into the lounge before his head poked around the doorframe, a towel pressed against the side of his skull. “I sure hope that basket on the landing is for dirty laundry ‘cuz beast blood is now staining whatever was already in it.”

The one-eyed skeleton frowned when he found the lounge empty and no response, good or bad, followed. There was no sign of the tall monster who had graciously offered him lodging during his stay in this alternate universe, not even the kettle was on the stove.

Did he go to bed already? Well, it was a long day.

It was another day of patrol and checking the defenses but unlike before, Rewind was taken to the outskirts of Snowdin Town to check on the state of traps there. Although Snowdin Forest, these old and rather creepy woods were nothing like the forest Rewind knew from his own universe, before the corruption. Dangerous creatures lurked amidst the trees and prowled the thick snow, the bestial activity higher than it was in town. These beasts, these void-mutated humans, were hungry for magic and searching tirelessly for their next meal. It was safer for the beasts in the forest, the chances of getting herded through the labyrinths of streets into a dead-end alleyway rigged with deadly traps fairly low… But so was the chance of finding a meal, as most townsfolk stayed safely indoors or within the town’s perimeters. Only a fool or a hunter would venture out into the woods.

Snares was aware of the danger, the decision to take his smaller otherworldly companion into the forest a conscious decision. Rewind had been in Snowdin Town for a little while now and had proven himself to be a capable hunter, especially with his oversized scissor weapon. Not perfect but capable. While not partial to trapping, he was still paying attention to whichever technique Snares could teach him and he was, according to the trapper’s quiet compliments, pleasant company while out hunting for beasts.

Unlike the day when Rewind arrived in this universe, he didn’t need to be saved from a beast’s hungry tentacles. Instead, he assisted Snares in taking down a greater beast, nicknamed by the locals as harvesters, after it was drawn closer by Snares and Rewind removing a lesser beast’s remains from a sprung trap. Quite a feat to fell a harvester and the few lessers which came to its aid, though the two friends didn’t celebrate afterward. It was still a nasty business to deal with these misshapen humans… and also never clean.

When they returned to Snares’ home before the evening set in, the hunters took a well deserved bath to wash off the green bodily fluids staining their bones. Rewind must have missed Snares wishing him good night when it was his turn to wash up, for he sure didn’t expect to find the lounge empty.

Ah well, that’s a fine enough cue to retreat for the evening and get some rest.

He was about to turn around and head for his bed when he noticed something out of the ordinary within the room, a small symbol drawing his golden one-eyed gaze. There was something on the table and resting against the coffee pot, an envelope with a single name written on it. It was his name, the curly letters accompanied with an arrow and two lines which represented the pause/play symbol embroiled on his eyepatch. 

Rewind frowned at the discovery, lingering in the doorway until curiosity lured him closer. Hesitation followed his every step and stuck around when he reached the table and stared at the envelope. It took a few long seconds before he removed the towel from around his neck and picked up the wrapped message, taking in the trapper’s handwriting as if to engrave it into his mind. It may be weird to say or think, but the paper smelled like him… Like coffee, or as this universe called it; beanwater.

He was never much a coffee fan but during his stay here, he developed a fondness for it. Completely unintentional too. He’d blame Snares for it but he liked the skeleton far too much, the new liking for coffee not bothersome in the slightest. How can he dislike the dark drink if it is strongly associated with his dear friend?

So what’s this envelope all about then? He turned it over to not get lost in the fuzzy feelings wrapping around his SOUL after thinking about Snares, finding the envelope was sealed and formally too.

A wax seal... This is a little foreboding, isn’t it? What’s in it? Snares’ will? An eviction note? Or a long-winded letter to tell his much smaller companion to stop dressing like a harlot? Rewind glanced down at the crop top he wore before a smirk pried itself free from his grin.

Snares may audibly and loudly complain about the way Rewind dresses when not fully decked out in hunter gear, but previous intimate moments proved those complaints to be hollow. The tall goggle-wearing skeleton was flusteredly enamored by the showing of Rewind’s delicate ribs and slender spine, including the glimpses of his narrow but inviting pelvis. It made it easy to tease him and Rewind did enjoy riling the hunter up, to make him blush and perhaps a little frisky. So very delicious. 

There was more behind the friskiness than lust or the need to sate his desperate craving for company, but it was something Rewind struggled with more often than not. This hunter, this skeleton who looked far too much like his lost brother Papyrus, stirred things which were frightening. Rewind kept it to himself, always brushing off that fluttering feeling in his SOUL whenever Snares would smile a certain way or casually touched him, be it a hand on his shoulder or whatever else.

These feelings had no place in the mission to fix his brother’s broken SOUL and find a way to save his own universe from getting deleted by its corruption. He already stayed here, with Snares, for far too long but he couldn’t help himself… Was it truly wrong to indulge in the happiness and inner peace the hunter gave him, after all this time of being alone? There was a voice telling him it was alright and Rewind wished he could listen to it, but he knew he had to leave some day… Some day soon, that is. It hurt to think about and so he ignored it, just like he brushed aside whatever little infatuations he experienced towards his host, friend and mentor.

Maybe that was why it felt forbidden to break the red wax seal but he did it anyway, the remorse weak after he gave into curiosity and focused on the present rather than the past and future.

Oh, a card. One of those old-timey flirtation cards Snares told him about in great detail when they found a few in an abandoned home. Rewind laughed at them at first after he took a moment to read them, the cheesiness of elegantly worded pick-up lines incredibly hilarious, but Snares took it very seriously and was definitely not amused. It’s one of this universe’s traditions and one Snares held in high regard. He even gave Rewind one once, to ask him for the “blissful pleasure” of spending the evening with him. An evening which was then spent blissfully making out in the small dining room. 

Sure, flirtation cards were a quirky custom in its own way but Rewind never fully understood it. Why not just say what you want to say? Why go through the hassle of filling out a fancy card, give or send it and then wait for a reply? Still, it was a formality in this Victorian-like universe and so Rewind didn't mock it any further. 

The card was handwritten and drawn rather than printed, the ink lines of the curly floral frame a little shaky. Rewind’s single eye light focused on the text which was in the center, reading it quietly to himself.

_May I have the pleasure of your company in my private chambers tonight? If so, keep this card. If not, please return it._

Snares’ private chambers? He hadn’t set foot in his bedroom before. Rewind instinctively cast his gaze upward to the ceiling as he thought about the door at the end of the hallway, a door he had thought to open several times before when the need for company plagued him during the lonely hours of the night. He never dared to act on the urge, afraid Snares believed they weren’t on close enough terms with one and another.

This card though… It was important, Rewind knew this. A gentlemonster like Snares wouldn’t just invite someone into his chambers for the heck of it, for that’s improper and bad etiquette. So this… Is this really…? Oh damn, Snares. 

Rewind wheezed and clutched his chest while he stared at the card with a twisted smile and a round socket, scared of what he felt. He was nervous, his mask hiding the lopsided and twitchy grin. He shouldn’t be nervous though, this was typical Snares behavior; he always took this weird roundabout way of telling and handling the more sensitive subjects. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before because they certainly did, like three times by now. On a crate. Against a wall. In a chair and on the dining table. Impulsive moments of passion, lust and desire; they shared those before. So why was he panicking at this invite?

Damn, were these stairs always this steep, or the landing this long? And did every damn fucking floorboard in this house seriously need to creak? This is so embarrassing. _Pull yourself together, Sans._

The one-eyed skeleton took a breather in front of that door he wished to open so many times before, having forced himself upstairs with the envelope and card clutched between his boney fingers. He was still nervous and it bothered him.

He should knock. Just casually knock, nothing to it. How hard though? How many times? Fuck, who cares how many times! Just knock, you coward.

Two knocks, that was all he could muster before he felt stupid and inwardly cursed, though there was no time to be angry with himself. The door yanked open with a rapid twist of the doorknob a short second after the second knock, the suddenness catching the small skeleton off guard. Rewind flinched and quickly blinked while staring at those red-tinted goggles bearing down at him before he said passively,” hi…”

Snares’ tall figure filled the opening as he held the door only half open, the candlelight within the room shining against his back and shrouding his front in shadows. Seemed Rewind wasn’t the only one who was nervous, for Snares’ nerves were on full display. The tinted glasses caught the warm backlight and gave away the orange blush coloring the sharp cheekbones, his mouth nothing but a thin line. He wasn’t wearing his iconic hat, cowl or ulster coat, instead dressed in clean clothes. He smelled clean too, the scent of soap hanging around him. 

His eyes turned down after their gazes locked and they awkwardly stared at each other, soon saying a little carefully,” you are supposed to read it…”

Rewind frowned before he followed Snares’ eyes down to his hands, the envelope still in his grasp. “I did,” he corrected as he fiddled with the envelope and card to show it to Snares. “I read it. That’s why I am here.”

A flush of what Rewind could best describe as disappointment washed over Snares before the tall skeleton slunk back ever so slightly in the doorway, his gaze lingering on the held out card before he looked away from it. His narrow ribcage rose with the deep inhale he took before the expression of dismay hardened and he nodded, his voice wavering but holding a cold undertone. “I see.”

What kind of reaction was that? Rewind lowered the card and turned it over to look at it with a confused frown, his golden eye light pinning onto the last sentence of the message after he quickly read it over. 

_If not, please return it._

Shit.

“I…” Snares’ sockets narrowed behind his goggles after his brow plates tugged downward, the door slowly closing. “I wish you a good night.”

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

“Wait!” Rewind roughly slammed a hand against the door to stop it, the other clutching the doorframe to prevent Snares from forcing the door shut on him. The sudden intervention caught Snares by surprise but he didn’t back away; instead, he grimaced. The look on his face was painful to witness and it made Rewind only more desperate to keep that door open. “It wasn’t what it looked like, I swear. I didn’t mean--I wasn’t… Fuck.”

There was no response from Snares, not even a comment on his bad language and it actually hurt.

Rewind dropped his head, the awkwardness of the escalating misunderstanding weighing him down and only riling up his frustration. He clenched his jaws and grit his teeth before he said angrily,” this is stupid.” He pushed the door open with a hard shove and entered the room before he spun around to face Snares, the tall skeleton looking befuddled. “I didn’t come here to return the card. I’d never--I came here to accept your invitation.”

Snares brightened up ever so slightly while he stood beside the open door, though Rewind saw his gaze flick from his face down to the card and envelope he still held. There was still a sense of uncertainty hanging around him.

_Fuck these silly confusing customs._

With a huff, he put the card back into the envelope to make a point before he stuck it into the pocket of his coat… _if_ he was wearing his coat. A groan escaped Rewind after he realized it, muttering stressed as he felt like he was making a fool of himself,” I don’t have fucking pockets. But seriously, bud.” He hid the envelope behind him while shaking his head. “We’ve already been intimate a few times, you don’t need to jump through these formal hoops to ask for my time. The shop, the square, the dining room… Remember the teacup?”

Their last little session of lovemaking committed ‘murder’, the thrusting against the table having toppled a poor cup over and onto the floor where it smashed and lay in pieces in a small pool of beanwater.

“It was a good cup too…” Snares mournfully mumbled after he crossed his arms.

Rewind weakly chuckled under his breath. “This isn’t about the cup, though.” He smirked before slowly closing the distance between himself and Snares. He rested his hand across the doorknob to close the door, shutting it quietly while standing in front of the much taller monster with his gaze lowered. “I’m sorry. I am sure you saw this happening differently.”

“I did,” Snares spoke softly as he looked down at the voyager, his long arms remaining crossed. “But at the same time, I also expected it wouldn’t. Though, a rejection was something I was strongly hoping wouldn’t happen.”

“And it didn’t happen. I mean, I barged into your room,” Rewind said before he turned his head to see where exactly he ended up after he waltzed in without considering he may be breaching Snares’ privacy. The room was nothing special, it was furnished in the same style as the rest of the house, and yet it was special as it was _his_ room, the hunter he considered more than a good friend. Even this space smelled like coffee. “Isn’t that a romantic gesture?”

A flush of orange flashed underneath the rim of the round goggles and it turned Rewind’s hidden grin sly. “Your view on romance is questionable,” Snares disapprovingly retorted while trying not to blush, though the sigh he released made him drop his arms. “But I am glad you barged in. You looked like a scared mouse when I opened the door. It worried me. And then you held out the card…”

The nervousness Rewind felt earlier returned when Snares was honest and shared his point of view on the matter. He had to agree with the fact that it was quite unlike himself to look frightened while there is no imminent danger nearby. No wonder Snares believed he was there to reject him… 

Rewind smirked in an overdone fashion to hide his nerves, swallowing down the apology brewing in the back of his throat to instead place his hands against the tall skeleton’s chest. He didn’t want to talk about the reasons behind his nerves, knowing exactly what they were but he wasn’t ready to face the truth. Not yet at least… He’d rather do something else now that he is inside Snares’ room.

The increasing closeness and the heavy-lidded look Rewind gave him flustered the hunter, but he bent down to bring himself closer and spoke with a lowered voice as he slowly wrapped his arms around that petite skeletal body. “I’d hoped you’d be your flagrant self when I opened the door, to make what I want to ask you easier and less awkward.”

“And that is?” Rewind couldn’t hide his intrigue while they nosed each other after Snares brought his face closer, gently nudging with their skulls while Snares’ long fingers pried down the mask which covered the lower half of Rewind’s face. 

Parted jaws and warm breaths caressed pale bone, the two skeletons close enough to drown each other in fevered skeletal kisses but they refrained, waiting for the question to be asked out loud.

“Will… Will you take me tonight?” Snares finally dared to ask after he hesitated and his courage waned, his sockets closed in fear of what the answer might be. 

Oh. Rewind looked pleasantly surprised after Snares cupped his round face with a hand and remained close, picking up on the tall skeleton’s anxiety and little fears. How long had this question burned on his tongue? It must have been a while if he decided to turn it into a special occasion with a card and everything. Still… This will be Snares’ first time to be taken by someone, Rewind knew this all too well; that he chose him made him weak with appreciation and increasing infatuation. 

Fuck, he was falling in love with this skeleton… 

Rewind lay his hand over Snares’ when he inwardly cringed at the truthful realization, the secret reason behind his own nerves, asking carefully in the hope Snares wouldn’t change his mind,” are you sure?”

Snares nodded and took a deep breath while peering through half-closed sockets and the red-tinted glasses at Rewind’s visible eye light. “You seem to enjoy being taken by me. A lot, in fact. I want to know what it is like, preferably with you… in my bed mayhaps? If you want?....... Please say yes.”

When his other hand cupped Rewind’s cheek after he quietly pleaded, Rewind lost his voice. The best way to describe how he felt was humbled… and smitten. Completely smitten. He swallowed before he leaned into the slender hands and brushed his teeth against Snares’ lip plates, soon letting his tongue press against them. The arms which curled around his spine tightened their grip, just enough for Rewind’s small body to be pressed against Snares before the kiss was accepted and deepened.

The hunter and voyager embraced each other while their tongues pushed and swirled, hands wandering to clutch the shirt or top they wore, fingers digging into white or black and yellow fabrics. The smaller skeleton stood on his toes while the taller one hunched down, not breaking the kiss for a good while until Rewind pulled ever so slightly back to give a voice to his answer. “Yes… Yes, I’d like that.”

The vocal response was everything to the hunter as he dipped Rewind back and smothered him, the tears pricking the corners of his sockets unseen behind the round goggles. Though, Rewind picked up on the elation, feeling Snares’ long fingers tremble as he grasped the back of his skull to deepen the kissing while he held the smaller skeleton bent backward.

“For the record…” Rewind mumbled through the loving kiss, sounding distracted. He tossed the enveloped card he still held onto away with a flick of his wrist, off to the side to let it spin through the air before landing on the rug. “I am keeping that card.”

Snares laughed relieved under his breath and lifted Rewind up while giving him another ecto-flavored smooch, easily carrying the much smaller monster towards the bed. He didn’t stop with the token of affection until he propped a knee onto the mattress and lay Rewind down on top of the blanket, taking a moment to look the scantily dressed skeleton over while he lay on his back underneath him.

The bed was big enough for a single tall skeleton and neatly made, though Rewind couldn’t tell if it was always as such or if Snares went the extra mile for this night. Perhaps a sprinkle of both, it wouldn’t surprise him.

Rewind crossed his arms over the back of Snares’ long neck to huddle below him and nudge his chin to claim another kiss, the two making out on the bed for a little while longer to enjoy each other's company and little caresses. Rewind liked this, a lot. These kinds of moments didn’t always need to lead to sex, just kissing and holding someone already was enough for him. The sensation of being touched is one of the best feelings in the world, at least to him. He’s been alone and lonely for far too long…

Right now though, he wants to get intimate with the skeleton who explored his half-dressed body with his orange tongue, lip plates and fingers alike. Snares invited him into his private chambers for something exceptional and so Rewind will abide by that special request.

He shuffled back to make some room on the bed after he drew away before patting the top of the blanket to beckon Snares closer, smiling invitingly. He got on his knees and reached for the hunter’s shirt collar to tug on it, his spine sensually arched and the look in his visible eye socket sultry. “Lay down so I can admire you.”

Snares obediently did as he was told after their faces almost touched when he leaned in to follow the beckoning and tugging, first taking his shoes off before he shuffled beside Rewind and laid down. He acted a little shy and it only got worse when his small apprentice crawled on top of him and cradled his lap. Snares swallowed and breathed a shrouded whimper when he felt Rewind’s light weight rest against his ilium and pubis bones, the faint pressure of the alluring skeleton already stirring his magic.

It wasn’t until Rewind hung over him and started to pick at the buttons of his vest, that Snares started to grow increasingly nervous and bashful. His brow plates twitched and furrowed over the top of the goggles, the corners of his mouth pulling downward and revealing his clenched teeth. One of his hands grabbed a handful of blanket to hold it tightly when all four vest buttons were undone and Rewind started to work on unbuttoning his white shirt, another audible shaky breath escaping him.

“You alright, bud?”

The concerned question caused Snares to prop himself up on his elbows in a panicked fashion, staring at Rewind’s hands which no longer moved before he stammered through a flaring blush,” y-yes. It’s just--It has been quite some time since last--… you know.”

Rewind had no clue, the one-eyed skeleton only raising a brow to indicate he hadn’t the foggiest of what he was talking about. Their last time together wasn’t that long ago so it must be something else.

“Since last someone saw me disrobed,” Snares said embarrassed, his eyes everywhere but on Rewind’s face or exposed bones. 

He’s right and Rewind felt foolish for not having thought about it before. They were mostly dressed during the times they fooled around, especially Snares. He hasn’t seen the hunter’s ribs or legs, let alone his ankles, a sight which is considered far too sensual in this universe. With these prude customs, it was only normal for Snares to hesitate while undressing in another’s presence. Even if it was someone like Rewind.

“I’ve seen glimpses of your pelvis,” the smaller skeleton playfully grinned to tease his mentor, wanting to see his blush deepen and his face twist in fluster. “Doesn’t that count?”

“ _No._ ” Snares looked mortified after he crossed an arm before his chest as if covering himself up… even though the buttons of his shirt were still in place and not a single hint of ribs was showing. “Of course that doesn’t count,” he bit embarrassed before he slunk away into his shoulders and pouted with a huff. “You’re so shameless…”

He’s not wrong. “I’m just honest and open about the things I like,” Rewind continued to grin though simmered down when Snares visibly retreated after his growing bashfulness overwhelmed him. Seems this wasn’t the right time to tease him. He lay his hand on Snares’ arm to gently push it down and aside, suggesting as he leaned closer,” how about we undress together, nice and slow. Button by button.”

“You don’t have any buttons.”

“I got velcro, that’s something,” Rewind cheekily retorted, the flat look he received and Snares’ disgruntledly mumbling about ‘dark sorcery’ causing him to snicker. 

The poor hunter never fully understood what velcro was or how it worked, even after he examined Rewind’s shoes thoroughly to unravel the mystery of ‘velcro’. It was the same for the coat zipper or the elastic band which kept Rewind’s pants up without the need for a belt. While this universe kept everything fairly simple, like by using buttons and buckles, it was still overcomplicated at times.

Rewind sat back up in Snares’ lap to continue unbuttoning the white shirt, saying while he observantly watched Snares’ reactions in case the undressing wasn’t appreciated,” it’s me, Snares… You know you are safe with me. And I want to see you, all of you, at least once…” 

Just once… Before he has to leave this universe.

The depressing thought was pushed aside to prevent Rewind from grimacing, instead focusing on what he revealed with each button which was undone. Snares was no longer trying to shield himself or to come up with excuses, instead resting his hands on Rewind’s arms while he stared up at the partially visible face of the skeleton sitting on top of him. His fingers wandered further up the bright yellow stripe which ran down Rewind’s sleeves, across the dark red fabrics of the tattered scarf before sliding down across the black front of the crop top. They reluctantly lingered when Rewind parted the unbuttoned vest and shirt, giving way to Snares’ slender bones.

There was a moment of allowing the bedroom air to settle on the exposed ribs and chest bone, to let Rewind feast on the sacred sight which hardly anyone had seen before, and to let Snares relish in the admiration and awe which bore down on him.

“You’re beautiful,” Rewind whispered after a long silence, the small skeleton hunching forward to let his hands caress the curved bones and nuzzle them before kissing the manubrium. He could feel Snares tense up at the honest compliment and the following affectionate touches, the hunter not daring to move as if to let it sink in and accept it, dazed by it all. 

It wasn’t until Rewind sat back up that he stirred, his hands reaching to undress the skeleton and uncoil that meaningful old scarf, drawing it away from around his neck in a slow fashion. He straightened with Rewind still sitting in his lap, just enough so his vest and shirt could be taken off, before he slipped his fingers underneath the accursed crop top which had taunted him far too often. The stretchy fabrics rippled as he pushed the scandalous top up and finally saw the rest of the marking which poked out at times, the scar longer and wider than he expected, deeply carved into the delicate bones.

Snares’ fingers hovered over the grueling marking which diagonally ran across Rewind’s rib cage as Rewind continued to pull the tight crop top off, not daring to touch it before he hesitantly but softly said,” your scar is bigger than I thought it to be. Can… Can I ask what caused it?”

Rewind paused in removing the top, freezing on the spot while the black cloth covered the upper half of his face, his usual visible socket wide open but hidden from sight. The golden eye light shrank and flickered with the rush of flashbacks which accompanied Snares’ careful question, stunning the voyager.

The flash of sharp silver. The red eyes and rosy cheeks of a mad human child. The sharp burning pain across his ribs. The dust brushing past his vision before splatters of red blind him. Again. And again. And again. And again. _And again._

He cringed when he snapped out of the downward spiral he unexpectedly rolled into, the tone in his voice monotone as he spoke while taking the top off and putting it aside,” just a distant bad memory, that’s all.”

Snares silently followed his example and rolled up the red scarf, his shirt and vest before laying them on the nearby nightstand, not taking his eyes off the scarred skeleton. His gaze flicked between the obvious marking and the black and yellow eyepatch which covered the right side of Rewind’s face, only able to assume as he had decided a while ago to never ask about the mystery behind the covered socket. He kept his silence as he embraced the narrow ribcage with his slender hands and kissed the scar, first careful before doing it again with more conviction.

Rewind heavily and audibly shuddered at the sudden tenderness, the gentle caressing of the scar melting him and his SOUL. He had to lay his hands against Snares’ bare back, to keep himself up and not collapse back onto the bed while pathetically begging for more. The kind touches were what Rewind’s whole being craved for and Snares always did it so well, even when he wasn’t aware. Every pat on his back or shoulder, every little nudge and brush by… It meant so much and he always wanted more.

Not tonight, however. Tonight, it’s Snares’ turn.

The golden glow of his awakened SOUL shimmered between his ribs when Rewind nuzzled the top of Snares’ skull and hugged him tightly, his scar having distracted Snares from being half naked. But there was more to take off and therefore also more to admire.

He reached back, the sound of velcro ripping loose filling the room twice before the black and white sneakers were pulled off and dropped to the floor, the smaller skeleton rising up from Snares’ lap after he propped himself up on his knees. He kept eye contact as he hooked his thumbs behind the hem of his baggy pants and slowly pushed it down the curved ilia, slowly revealing more of his pelvis. It was nothing new to Snares but the slow undressing did make him blush and stare.

Golden ecto filled the pelvic inlet with a warm glow, the black and yellow pants no longer covering it up after Rewind removed the final piece of clothing and let it join the shoes and crop top on the floor. He allowed Snares to stare for a while longer as he lowered himself back down onto the pants-clad lap, asking coyly while grinning and resting his hands on Snares’ chest,” you like what you see, bud?”

Those words were familiar, the same words which led to their first time together.

Snares gulped just like then, hesitating in embarrassment before he planted another loving peck on the old chest injury after bringing himself closer, his eyes secretly wandering over the exposed body. “Always,” he said subdued as he pressed his forehead against the chipped bones, indeed liking to see his alluring guest stripped bare, even though it felt rude to say so out loud. 

“I’m liking what I am seeing so far too,” Rewind admitted, the compliment deepening the blush which colored Snares’ face a pleasant orange. 

They sat like this for a little while, just holding and petting each other until Rewind scooted a little back so he no longer sat on Snares’ belt and could unbuckle it, his hands teasingly brushing against the forming magic within the hunter’s pants as his fingers nimbly got to work. Each intentional caress caused Snares to twitch and gasp, though the loudest gasp escaped him when the tugging on his pants started and more of his pelvis became visible.

Off they went, his underwear, sock suspenders and socks quickly following and ending up on the floor. All that remained on his skeletal body were his goggles, just like Rewind only wore his eyepatch.

“Now isn’t that a lovely sight…” An impish smile crept over Rewind’s face while he eyed Snares up from head to toe, his single eye light lingering on the orange ecto which had yet to fully shape to Snares’ arousal. “How dare you keep it from me for so long.”

The freshly undressed skeleton didn’t know where to keep his hands as they hovered over his front, face and chest, his prude habits screaming to cover up now that he felt Rewind’s gaze burning on him. He felt far too exposed, no matter that all the curtains were drawn and it was just him and Rewind in this locked down and well-protected house. 

“I…” He stammered as he nervously watched Rewind return to touching him, his fingers lightly dancing and rubbing across his long spine and the top of his ilia. He could barely answer, shivering as he fought back the want and need for more of the affection he was receiving. “I-I am sorry, it--” A sudden thin finger against his lip plates and teeth silenced his apology.

“I was joking,” Rewind chuckled apologetically before he slowly removed his finger and instead lay it under Snares’ chin to have the skeleton look at him, his coy grin back once more. “Now, relax… and let me take you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rewind be able to be a top? Will Snares get over his shyness to being naked? Will Rewind finally accept how he feels towards Snares? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thick curtains hid the barred windows, falling snow and the cruel outside world from sight, the small stove and lit lanterns the only few sources of light within the master trapper’s chambers. It was pleasantly warm in the bedroom but it was far hotter in the bed, the clothes laying on the floor a solid hint of what was about to happen between the sheets.

Rewind’s hands rested on Snares’ knees as he sat between the skeleton’s long legs, quietly admiring the view. His dear friend, usually collected and headstrong, lay timid before him with not a single piece of clothing covering his bones, the hunter’s skeletal body fully exposed. All he wore were his goggles and a deep orange blush. It was quite a rare sight to see Snares like this and it was therefore that Rewind enjoyed it to the fullest while engraving the dreamy handsome vision into his mind, not wanting to miss a second of it.

“Are you ready?” he softly asked as he slipped his hands down the slender femurs to lean forward, a finger tracing the underside of Snares’ pubic bones. The light touch caused Snares to quiver with an audible shaky breath as he gingerly nodded, the orange translucent ecto present in his pelvis shuddering along and swelling. 

The stroking of the sensitive bones continued, slow and gentle, to urge the hunter’s arousal to take shape. It formed rapidly, its length long with a complimentary girth. Rewind’s finger continued upward to run along the underside of the shaft, the caress bringing forth a tingling sensation that made Snares’ shaped ecto throb. The magic was tense, its glow strong; Snares must have pent up quite a large amount of sexual frustration and lust for it to be this tense already.

How long will it take for the first release, he wondered. Not long if the previous moments together were any indication. Snares usually comes a lot and often, especially at the beginning, but his stamina and magic hardly ever wane no matter the number of orgasms. It was something Rewind was fairly envious over, but he won’t complain either; he liked the long sessions with Snares and the mess they made together.

Rewind bent further down to give the shiny tip of the quivering erection a little lick before letting it rest against his golden tongue, boldly gazing at Snares from under his brow plate to witness his reaction. The poor hunter was already befuddled by being undressed and his ecto getting licked, the attempt to control his breathing failing as it started to rag when he saw Rewind closely watching him. It only got worse when Rewind took more of his length into his maw, the ragged breathing interrupted by a quiet warbled whimper.

The pleased moan Rewind released as he suckled on the tasteful ecto was answered by Snares laying a hand across his goggles and another whimpering gasp, the hunter trying hard to not cave in so soon. Rewind was a tempter, a tease who awakened all manner of filthy and inappropriate thoughts with so little effort. Snares considered it a blessing and a curse. The way Rewind delicately held his erected magic by the base was a stark contrast to the warm slippery tongue which wrapped and flicked across the sensitive tip, and it provoked that which he had kept neatly at bay the past few days.

As he suspected, it didn’t take long for the first gush of pleasure to end up across his tongue after he continued to orally please his fellow monster, a thing he absolutely loves to do. It always tastes so good and to hear the other enjoy it is a major confidence boost; no wonder he can’t get enough of it.

Snares shuddered heavily with each wave he released into Rewind’s mouth, the accompanying groan tinged with shame, as it usually did, the hunter wallowing while hiding behind his hands.

Rewind comfortingly rubbed the ilium crowns and lower part of Snares’ spine while he lapped up the mess, dragging his tongue across the quivering magic which wasn’t even close to losing its strength. “All good, bud,” he murred lovingly while nuzzling the warmth and wiping his jaw off with a thumb, the reassurance slightly calming Snares’ embarrassment. He was still blushing like mad and his hands stayed near his face, but he was no longer trying to hide himself.

This should have readied Snares’ SOUL enough for what was about to come. 

The smaller skeleton gave the orange erection one final lick and peck before he shifted between Snares’ legs, his own erection having surged to life while he sucked the hunter off. He gripped it after he gently repositioned Snares’ hips and pelvis, shooting an inspecting glance in the skeleton’s direction.

Snares visibly gulped when their gazes crossed and locked, staring at first with twitching mouth corners before he looked down at the golden member which was about to pierce his magic. A bead of orange-tinted sweat crept down his jaw when he tried to return the smile Rewind gave him, a small silent approval which he could barely muster with his rising nerves.

He’s cute… Far too cute, Rewind thought wryly before he smirked and guided himself closer to the awaiting orange magic within Snares’ pelvis. 

This was different for both of them and though they were nervous, Rewind was less so. He had been in this position before and didn’t mind it too much when it came to the fairer sex, but doing such with male monsters? It was a rarity. He still wasn’t fully used to being the top, his previous male partners having treated Rewind like the bottom he is. He’ll blame his first love for it. 

Toriel obviously wore the pants in their relationship, way back before that damn human kid ruined everything with the RESETs and murders. The female goat monster was loving, large and in charge, just as he liked it. It became even more apparent when they discovered ‘pegging’ and other juicy tricks in the bedroom which made Toriel feel empowered and Rewind loved and desired, his fate as the submissive one in bed sealed through their lovemaking. 

“Let me know when it gets uncomfortable, alright?”

He waited until Snares showed a sign that he heard him, the little nod he received enough. Rewind leaned forward and over Snares to keep himself steady on a hand, the other angling his stiff magic to finally enter the pelvis. He began to push into the ecto and, stars, it was incredibly tense and tight. Did Snares' nerves get the best of him? Was he frightened? Of course he is… 

The steadfast hunter’s breathing was barely under his control, his fingers digging into the blanket he lay on and his sockets clenched firmly shut as he endured the careful entry. He was incredibly nervous and trying to hide it too, his attempt to be strong falling through. It wrung Rewind’s SOUL to see it.

Snares’ sockets snapped open when Rewind cupped his cheek and stroked it, allowing the stressing skeleton to calm down before he said softly with the same warm smile as before,” hold me if you want, it’s okay.”

Nothing more needed to be said. Snares lay his trembling arms lightly around the hunching form of Rewind, careful and slow while his nerves settled before he put more pressure on the small shoulder blades to hold him closer. He buried his face away against the top of Rewind’s head as his embrace gradually grew tighter, whispering with a shaky voice,” thank you…”

Rewind softly hummed to let Snares know it was alright after he lay on top of him, soothingly hugging and petting him before he arched his hips to continue with entering. The tightness and warmth surrounded his magic like a tingling vice, the sensation making him moan. Who knew someone bigger than him could have such constricting ecto? It was divine. 

“Just relax,” he hushed after he heard Snares whimper his name and his hold around him tightened when Rewind was almost all the way inside, the tall skeleton quivering with little and soft held-back moans and gasps. “You’re doing great, bud. But I’m going to do it again, okay?” He slowly pulled back after warning Snares, the tip of his erection staying within the warmth. He waited a good second to let Snares catch his breath and adjust before thrusting forward to bury his arousal back within the ecto-filled pelvis, this time a little faster, the thrust forcing a louder moan out of Snares. “That’s it,” Rewind cooed pleased, the tension in Snares’ bones and embrace lessening with each thrust of his hips. “Fuck, you feel amazing…”

The complementing moan was riveting, even with the bad language, the hunter’s nerves getting gradually overwhelmed by pleasure the longer Rewind took him. It wasn’t exactly smooth and Rewind wasn’t by any means a perfect top, but it felt good and that’s what mattered.

The golden rod slickly moved back and forth, stretching the tight ecto and building up the pressure within Snares’ arousal. His hot breath warmed up the top of Rewind’s skull and eyepatch as he panted and held his much smaller companion close, rocking along with the firm motions which kept burying Rewind’s magic inside of him. “Rewind,” he huffed through the haze which lay over his mind like a thick fuzzy blanket after he clutched Rewind’s face in his hands. “You’re making me-- Oh! A-ah, i-it’s--!”

The warning was a little late, a string of orange ecto coating the inside of the little skeleton’s lower ribs after Snares’ erection could no longer contain the built-up pressure. Rewind felt the dripping warmth near his pulsating SOUL and it made him shiver with a clenched jaw, his thrusting slowing down.

“No, keep going,” Snares breathlessly demanded when he felt Rewind’s vigor wane, his head cast back into the pillow after he reclined with the short-lasting climax while his hips rolled to work against Rewind and meet the slowing strokes. “Please don’t stop.” His left hand stayed in contact with the pale bone of Rewind’s jaw while the other glided down to the small heaving chest, the one-eyed skeleton nuzzling the staying hand and nipping at the palm with heavy breaths.

The flickering glow of Rewind’s SOUL was incredibly inviting but Snares didn’t dare to let his hand wander near it as he stroked those delicate cum-stained ribs and wiped away some of his dripping mess. It didn’t even cross his sex-hazed mind that another SOUL was hidden within that small ribcage, the broken and dusty SOUL of Rewind’s brother invisible and still.

He bent his neck to feel Rewind’s teeth nip at his lip plates and tongue instead, stifling his own moaning with the passionate ecto-filled kisses Rewind hungrily gave him once their faces were touching. “Don’t stop,” he whispered more quietly to repeat himself before he was smothered by his small lover.

Rewind wasn’t planning on stopping, knowing Snares was far from done, but to hear the hunter beg and feel the warmth of his magic close to his SOUL? It only strengthened his resolve and made him long for everything Snares has to offer. He’d do anything for this monster…

He picked up the pace after he straightened his posture and wrapped his fingers around the curvy edges of Snares’ pelvis, tugging on the hunter’s ilia to reel in him in each time he pushed forward, his golden throbbing magic hardly visible in the translucent orange of Snares’ ecto. His grunting and panting mixed with Snares’ moaning, every little ‘please’ and whimpering ‘Oh Rewind’ spurring him on to fulfill the request of taking the much taller skeleton.

The view he had was incredibly hot, the indecisiveness of where Snares should leave his hands after Rewind had pulled away a charming thing to behold. He may have endless stamina but he was still proper and a bit shy. He intently watched Snares hesitate to touch himself while he sensually arched his back after Rewind hit deep and right, the hunter moaning long and reluctantly hard. Stars, he’d love to watch Snares masturbate but he already took a big step today; he won’t ask for more.

He regretfully watched the hand fall away from the orange throbbing erection though intrigue piqued when the hand clutched for Rewind’s hip instead, the other grabbing the opposite one shortly after. Snares sat up the best he could while using Rewind as a lever to do so, his long arms wrapping around his short frame. Rewind drew Snares closer to have him be comfortable and supported, his hand resting between his shoulder blades as he asked,” you alright, bud? All good?”

“Mhm,” came the breathless reply, the skeleton lovingly nudging the side of Rewind’s head with his chin. “It’s better than I expected, but… can I maybe sit in your lap, like you did before?” The question was coated with reluctance, no matter that he moaned it and his whole body continued to move to match with the pace Rewind kept up. “I-I want to try it, if that is alright with you...?”

“Sure, you can try whatever you w _HA-_ ant!?” 

Rewind barely finished his sentence as Snares propelled forward and grabbed his shoulders to push him back the moment he uttered the first word of approval, the smaller skeleton easily overpowered. He lay dumbfounded on the bed with Snares hunching over him and softly pinning him down, staring at the hunter with a crooked uncertain grin and a sexually confused but very aroused boner which stayed within Snares’ magic. 

Well then. He didn’t see that coming. 

It seems Snares was eager, very much so, the tall skeleton straddling on top of his guest and showing off his naked self to the room. Whatever timidness was there before, it was either gone or numbed by whatever urge got a hold of him. Rewind liked what he was seeing, the flaring blush and glint of desire behind the red-tinted glasses making his SOUL thump in want. He is going to get wrecked by the hunter’s insatiable lust and endless stamina, isn’t he?

“You’re quite a handsome fella while on top, you know that?”

Snares sputtered and huffed when he caught sight of Rewind’s dumb grin after the teasing remark was slid his way, the following fluster wavering the hunter’s newly gained confidence but he regained it after he overdonely straightened his spine and pushed his shoulders back. He parted his jaws to retort, but all he could do was choke on a gasp when Rewind pushed deeper into his pelvis without a fair warning. 

His slender hands firmly gripped Rewind’s shoulders to keep himself up, an expression of startle written on the hunter’s face as Rewind continued to drive himself into that squishy warm magic, having more leverage to thrust hard with the mattress acting as support for his heels and back. Every moan which was forced out of him was enjoyable to listen to, the changing of that startled expression to one of timid carnal pleasure very pleasing to watch. 

It became even more enjoyable when Snares tried to move on top of him. It was a little clumsy, the rhythm off at first as it seemed like he was too afraid to put his weight on the frail-looking skeleton below him, but he was persistent. 

“Mm, that feels good,” Rewind murred, not shy to compliment the hunter after he secretly adjusted to Snares’ pace to not let him struggle too much. He could only hope it felt the same for Snares, though the look on the skeleton’s face spoke volumes, the sounds he made not of discomfort; he’s having a good time, that’s for certain.

The pleasure oozed off him and also his SOUL, a sight Rewind hadn’t seen before during his stay in this universe. The shimmering glow between the slim ribs drew his attention, mesmerizing the voyager enough to be distracted for a mere moment. What would it feel like to hold the heart-shaped anomaly? To squeeze and make love to it like he would to this skeleton? Would he moan like he does now, beg him not to stop?

Fuck…

Rewind shut his socket and lay his head back, his imagination getting the better of him. The need for release surged through his magic and hardened it, making it throb wildly while it continued to pump into Snares. He teased himself a little too much there, but then Snares was helping along just fine with bucking on top of him and squeezing the golden erection so tightly with his constricting warmth. 

He did notice it… Snares was gradually overtaking him, no matter that he thrust upward and met the rolling of the hunter’s hips with his own. Snares was mounting him firmly after he became comfortable in the new position and, with trying to hold back on his own orgasm, Rewind could barely keep up. 

Got to keep it together.

His own moaning received a desperate edge, the struggle to not let Snares take over a losing battle. He had a good view of the hunter riding him, his golden rod getting buried deep within the orange magic each time the tall skeleton brought himself down. It looked slick and smooth and it felt like it too, the extension of Snares’ SOUL snuggly hugging him with its slippery warmth. The sight and feelings drove Rewind mad and had him squirm, unable to take his eye light off it. 

Even the bouncing of the hunter’s long and hard erection was hypnotic. He’d love to suckle on it right now if he could, to press his tongue against the round head and taste it. He can’t reach it in this position, not with his mouth at least, but just imagining it was already too much.

“ _Ahh_ fuck, babe-- _bud_!” The whimpering moaning was loud when he resorted to embracing the stiff magic with a hand, the warmth of it radiating against his bony fingers. It slipped back and forth in his grasp, just like his inside of Snares’ tight ecto. Snares was angling his hips to thrust into his hand while he kept pinning himself onto Rewind’s throbbing mess, he could feel it and it only made the struggle to not come yet only harder.

He really was getting wrecked, which was embarrassing as Snares was the one who asked to be taken this night. It was the wrong way around, no matter the position.

“ _Hhh_ , Snares, please…”

The nearly inaudible whimper was a shrouded plea for Snares’ attention, one he responded to by gazing down at the heavily shaking Rewind before he wiped a golden tear away which clung to the edge of the squinted socket. He leaned further down to whisper, the mischievous sultry tone of his voice causing Rewind to visibly shiver in sexual despair,” are you close?”

The one-eyed skeleton clenched his socket shut as he wildly shook his head before it reluctantly flowed over to nodding, his facial expression dripping with desperation. He forced himself to shuffle and sit up, his arms clasping around the monster still riding him to find the support to stay up. “I-I am but trying not to be,” he panted. “I don’t want this to end too soon. You wanted this… it can’t end yet.”

Rewind sobbed through a moan as he clung to Snares, the poor small skeleton’s every sense overloaded with pleasure. He shivered when Snares tried to kiss him before hearing him ask,” how did you crudely put it the last time?”

The hold Rewind had around Snares tightened as the question made him tense up with wonder and racing thoughts, trying to remember what exactly he said the last time he and Snares were intimate. Hopefully nothing vulgar, though, knowing himself, of course it was; he has no filter during good sex. 

Snares’ hands ran down the back of the small round skull to tilt it back so he could look at the sweating and bewildered-looking Rewind, his own cheeks soft with an orange hue and a small somewhat timid smile. “Fill me up, please?”

That did it. Those filthy words coming out of the hunter’s pretty mouth. It was enough to drive him crazy. 

“Fucking hell, Snares…” He pathetically moaned while he tried to pull himself together after dropping his head, shuddering once more before he looked back up at Snares. “Because you asked so nicely,” he barely managed to say after he forced himself to grin, the shaking of his body and heavy throbbing betraying he wasn’t as cocky as he tried to come across. Snares had him wrapped around his finger without even trying all too hard, the turning of the tables and the orgasm he held at bay messing with Rewind’s head. A good thing he was stubborn… 

His arms stayed around Snares, fingers wrapping around the ribs he could reach as he pushed his pelvis up with rolling thrusts and heavy heaves. He wants to give the hunter a little more of himself, just enough to let this be a memorable experience for him before finally letting the climax wash over him and give his aching magic some respite.

Air sucked through his clenched teeth and his small body huddled when he erupted deep within Snares’ ecto, the voyager curling up with hoarse gasps when each satisfying throb made his skeletal body spasm. It’s been a while since he came this hard, it nearly blacked him out but he kept himself up, his hands still clutching Snares’ ribs.

He didn’t miss out on Snares arching high on top of him when his heat expanded inside the hunter’s magic, the orgasm bringing along a chunk of pleasure which surged through Snares’ long and slender bones, and the very tip of the curved tailbone. He moaned Rewind’s name towards the ceiling, a quivering present in his voice when he spilled shortly after his little companion did, staining his own and Rewind’s pelvis orange.

Why did this skeleton have to be so enticing and hot? Rewind cringed at the wonder while he soaked up Snares’ orgasm and felt his own ebb, his desperate grip slipping. He tugged on Snares to pull him down with him as he fell back, spent for the time being while he continued panting.

“Fuck, Snares, I need a moment…” he whispered out of breath as he stroked the elongated skull and ran his fingers across the strap of his goggles after the tall skeleton lay down with him, still slightly moaning from the fading shudders. “That--” He sighed, pleased before nuzzling the one laying on top of him. “That was damn amazing.”

Snares raised his head to lay a finger against Rewind’s teeth, muttering with a feigned scowl,” mind your language.” He couldn’t hold back on showing a lopsided smile when Rewind snerked in response and lightly but coyly bit on the long finger, giving the hunter a somewhat tired bedroom eye after he replaced his teeth with his tongue. Snares hummed as he closely watched Rewind daringly suckle on his finger, a blush still coloring his cheekbones before he mused thoughtfully,” but it was, yes. Thank you… Though, I wonder if it was enough for you. Maybe you’d like to switch?”

The question caused the waning golden rod to twitch inside slippery confinements of Snares’ ecto, though the sultry look on Rewind’s face shifted to one of surprise… and worry. “You… You didn’t like it?”

An objecting tut slipped free from the goggle-wearing skeleton after he pulled his finger away, letting a hand rest upon the deep and broad scar carved across Rewind’s chest. “On the contrary. It was very pleasant… with you, especially with you,” he timidly admitted and pressed his forehead against Rewind’s, seeming to hesitate before he gathered the courage to stay truthful. “But if I have to be honest, it feels nicer to be inside your magic. I-I think I prefer it.”

Rewind frowned when Snares uttered an apology after his voice faded away with the shrinking of his confidence, though quickly smirked before he gave the hunter a reassuring peck and cuddled him. “It is the same for me; I love feeling you inside me, every time. I was never much of a top to begin with,” he said, still smiling. “But if you want to do this again, you need just ask. I’ll never say no to adding some meat to the hearty master trapper dish that’s you.”

“You always have such a way with words…” Snares muttered monotone with a flat look, though it let up and made way for a small smile and a lingering blush when he heard Rewind snicker with the cheek he is known to have. The smaller skeleton may have some crude and filthy humor but Snares knew he meant well. Besides, the teasing and foxy vulgarness was invigorating, at times.

The skeletons’ embraces clamped tighter around each other when Snares slowly got off Rewind’s erection with an accompanying moan, the voyager underneath him shuddering with a twisted expression of agonizing pleasure. So sensitive, fuck… It’s a good thing they are changing places; he can’t possibly keep up anymore without caving in in seconds.

Snares leaned away after he pushed his long body up and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for something by the bedside. “Here,” he said as he offered a clean towel to Rewind after the skeleton shuffled around behind him, with some effort, and leaned against his back. He disregarded the smug grin Rewind shot his way when he accepted the towel from over his shoulder, not liking the mischievous glint visible in his single eye socket.

“Why do you always have to make such a mess, Snares?” Rewind tutted playfully from behind him, the grin prominent in the tone of his voice.

A groan left the hunter as he twisted around to see his little guest once his pelvis and spine were clean, scowling a little. “Don’t shove the blame on me. You do this to me, every single time, intentionally.”

Rewind laughed at the huffy and embarrassed skeleton, saying as he wiped his ribs off and flopped back onto the bed while shamelessly showing himself off to Snares with a good stretch,” guilty as charged.” He kept his cocky grin when Snares blocked him in with an arm before laying down beside him, gleefully listening to his annoyed mumbling about the voyager being a shameless scoundrel. He rolled over to huddle up close against Snares, wiggling into his arms and against his chest and front to nestle there. “Nothing wrong with having much to give, and I do love your giving nature.”

“At least you are honest,” Snares mumbled under his breath as he wrapped his arms around Rewind after laying the cum stained towels aside, the peck he placed on the top of the eyepatch almost interrupted by the flinch Rewind’s naughty shuffling brought forth. Snares stifled a moan against the thick yellow fabric when he felt the small tailbone rub and press against his long quivering magic, the wiggling exciting him and rekindling his arousal. “A-and perverse.”

“All ‘cuz you bring the best out of me, bud,” he murred while he continued to tease the quivering hunter behind him and lovingly hugged his arm until he felt it prodding against his magic; something strong and hungry. He would have bit his bottom lip if he had it, eagerly awaiting for Snares to push into his pelvis and take the reins.

He melted when he felt it, the long drawn out “ _Oooh fuck yes_ ” drowning out the quiet grunt Snares released when he entered the golden ecto he at times couldn’t stop thinking about, to the hunter’s own shame. 

The entry was smooth and familiar, warm and soft. It didn’t take long for Snares to fall into the familiar rhythm of holding Rewind and working against him, the usual prim and proper monster panting against Rewind’s collarbone with lustful moans. Gone were the worries of not wearing any clothes, of freely giving in to primal urges with the possibility of being judged. The door was closed, the curtains drawn shut and the bed a safe haven; there was nothing to make Snares doubt his earlier actions or what he was doing right now, his hard magic driving firmly into Rewind to quench his strong thirst.

Rewind was in heaven, exhausted but in heaven.

“Yes… Yes, _yes_! Ah, faster, bud,” he pleaded while grasping behind him to stay in touch with Snares, grinding against him to feel every inch he had to offer. This felt so good, so nice, so perfect. If only this night could last forever. Thank whoever for Snares gathering the courage to write that card, and for taking the initiative, to have felt the desire to get this close with Rewind, his little scandalous friend.

These intimate times he has spent with Snares in this universe, he loves them so much. No… No, not them. It was him. He loves him. 

Fuck, _he loves him_. 

It hit Rewind hard when he drowned in the affection Snares gave him with his whole body and soul, no longer able to push it back the truth he refused to acknowledge. He had already fallen head over heels for the hunter long before this night… and it was a terrible thing. 

How can he possibly leave when he finally feels this way towards someone and after so long?

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.  
> Sucks to be you, Rewind. You better get your act together before you leave HunterTales.


End file.
